Lucifer Matthias Tepes
Lucifer Tepes is a major protagonist from the ''Teenagers From Outer Space ''and ''Castlevania City ''roleplay. In a world where interdimensional travel has been perfected and many diverse settings have occurred to shape history(The Death Note murder sprees, the coup of the REVOC's corporation and the existence of Roanapur to name a few), the world has become a place rife with diversity and danger. From the ancient powers of Earths magic, to the visitation of extraterrestrial life forms and the establishment of the Galaxy Garrison, the world needs heroes and teaches them, in a special academy. Lucifer is among those graduates. Origin Story Lucifer is the twelfth child of ten half-siblings, the son of Count Dracula and a Human Huntress of the Church. Shortly after Lucifer was born, she would be killed by a strange sickness and inspire Dracula to reach out towards humanity. The result was a treaty allowing the magical and monstrous to come out and soon enough, Monsterkind became one other nation among those of earth, with Dracula acting as its diplomat as well as voice for Vampirekind. When Lucifer became thirteen, he was then sent alongside his cousin to a school for fledgling heroes, alien visitors, and other weird and strange beings. Here, he solidified the core of his values, forming a cadre of good friends- Many of which would inspire him in later years on his journey. Though always, plagued by the question of what he would do after graduating. Deciding that he'd see the world and find out, upon graduation he'd pack a few things in a single bag and left first for Thailand. From Thailand, after serving a stint as a freelancer smuggler in Roanapur, he headed to Japan under another alias. This time, honing his skills and fighting alongside the Supernatural Disaster Countermeasures Division as a hired exorcist. After the subsequent death of a good friend and the aftermath of the Kyuubi incident, Lucifer would travel to China. China would prove to be a blessing and a curse, with Lucifer falling into a spiraling depression and bad company. It would take the intervention of a friend- An old classmate named 'Tarantula' who Lucifer fought alongside with, against the machinates of a gun-running operation in Shanghai who called themselves the Black Dragons. Sensing the turmoil in his friend, Tarantula gave Lucifer a talisman, directing him to Nepal where there people would help him. They parted as friends and on foot and vehicle, Lucifer made his slow way to Nepal, fighting injustice along the way. Nepal proved to be a battleground by the time he got there, as the result of an Arbitration between the alien Aslan warriors and the cybernetic Omnic's. With innocents caught in the crossfire, Lucifer found himself fighting both for their sake, before joining with the local Shaolin protectors and the Yeti guardians to repel both in the end. Finding peace of mind within their regime and teachings, Lucifer left them and headed overland for Russia. Unlike the rest of the world, Russia like most of the old world countries still relied heavily on magic. Sought out by an old friend named Sabine, Lucifer found himself embroiled in a heavily political chess game, between Baba Yaga and her son, Chairman Gregori Rasputin. Though he didn't know it, this would also mark the second time he interfered with the plans of the Black Dragon, prompting the old creature to note his presence and watch him in future. After a nightmarish adventure involving the darkest forces of Russia and a powerful, criminal organization, Lucifer finally decided it was time to head for home. Which led him back to the beginning. Romania, and Castlevania City. Racial Abilities and Weaknesses His powers have grown the more he used them, and now extends to the following. He can transform into a swarm of rats and bats as well as a great wolf and mist. He can phase through walls bereft of mystical protection, though this requires him to be invited within and all surfaces may as well be a straight path. His strength has been recorded to a seven ton limit, possibly more in desperate circumstances. His speed has been clocked to fifty miles per hour in short sprints, with a thirty mph speed for more sedate runs. Reaction time has been quick enough to be on bullet timer levels, deflecting automatic fire with a sword. His night vision allows him to see in the dark, which manifests in sensing ambient heat. Other bodily abilities extend to regeneration, healing injuries proportionate to his blood pool. He secretes an aphrodisiac venom from his saliva, which in type has borne remarkable chemical resemblance to Red Court venom. Finally, he's displayed some skill in more mystical abilities related to his bloodline. Control of Fog and Storms, command of vermin-class animals, monsters and wolves. Along with a hypnotism style ability related to eye contact, strong enough to work on the weak-minded or exhausted. More attuned to the spiritual thanks to his bloodline and his adventures and training, he shows an aptitude for specific magical fields, as well as displayed certain traits which his father was known for, such as two greater forms though it requires much power. One is the form of a great dragon. The other, is that of a demon. Both have been used at least once, the first in Nepal and the second in Russia. However, with the fuller development of his dark bloodline, Lucifer has enhanced the weaknesses that had once been minor annoyances. He can only be invited into homes that are not his own. A stake in the heart will kill rather than paralyze. Blessed weapons and tools are painful turned against him, searing his flesh. An irony he thinks of, considering his faith. Sunlight is as of yet an annoyance only, though for how long he wonders to himself. Its only a matter of time, before his powers demands another price to pay. Whether he will still be human enough at that point to care, is a thing he doesn't care to contemplate. Skills *'Martial Arts' - Muay Thai and Kung Fu. The former gained in Thailand and honed in Shang Hai, the latter in Nepal. *'Blade Mastery' - His penultimate skill, which he has devoted his life to learning. From a young age, all the way to his current life. *'Multilingual' - Due to his world travels, speaks a variety of languages associated with the places he has lived in. Also fluent in Latin, Romanian and Thieves Cant. *'Acrobatics' - His manner of work usually requires him to be flexible, in both mind and body. *'Mountain Minded' - In Japan, alongside the SDCD, he learned to hone his already-stubborn will against the psionic buffets of spirits. When he was broken and ready to learn anew, the Shaolin of Nepal taught him how to be like the Mountain- Forever buffeted by the winds, but always resolute and unwavering. The result is an incredibly powerful will, heavily resistant to psychic means of attack and subversion. *'Woodsman' - Not every place he slept was a building, sometimes you had to make your own way and live off the land. Just as he did, for six years in between cities and towns. *'Witchcraft' - Thanks to his experiences in Russia, Lucifer knows firsthand the dark power that Witchcraft represents. Primal, unforgiving and in the bone and blood; Witchcraft denotes the acknowledgment of the practitioner, the knowledge of where their magic hails from. Because of his Gypsy and Vampiric bloodline ironically, this makes him well suited to use it in turn. *'Monsterkind' - His fathers position and his own made for a suitable opportunity, to learn about others dissimilar to him. Useful enough when it came to hunting down the more savage ones, in helping people. *'Detective Mindset' - Early on in the academy of potential heroes that served as his high school, he managed to deduce the identity of a classmate, a powerful heir to a company. Using only mannerisms and her prosthetic, he solved it and put himself in a position to help her if needed. Along the way, he honed this skill to as sharp a point as he could, often using it to both right injustice as well as uncover enemies. *'Archery' - Used as a form of meditation, Lucifer took it as both an alternative to guns as well as a way to seek peace of mind. Its silent attacks as well as the alternative arrowheads and runes he can engrave onto the shaft, make it his preferred method of ranged attacks. 'Equipment ' *Longbow *Quiver(Arrows x 40) *Combat Armor *Combat Boots *Hood and Cloak *Longsword *Kukri Knife Character Relationships(Castlevania City) * Leah Cain - The niece of the renowned Deckard Cain and host of Diablo. Her soul bound to a certain tome, at some point it would fall into the hands of Dracula and lost when his castle crumbled, forming the foundations of what would eventually be Castlevania City. Lucifer discovers her spirit when exploring the ruins below and takes the book to his base of operations. * Scarlette Ryder - His adopted Dampyr sister and former classmate. She currently lives at the Cronqvist-Tepes Manor and works as a singer. Trivia *This Lucifer is one out of four incarnations of the character. Established from child to man, in what the creator fondly terms 'A Samurai Jack styled world with a touch of Sky High.' Category:Random Characters